FUEGO Y AGUA
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Aunque no lo admite, Zuko ama a Katara y es posible que sea correspondido. ZUTARA. Tambien razones por las que la relacion con Mai no duraran.
1. Chapter 1

**RAZONES POR LAS QUE ZUTARA ES POSIBLE**

Cuando comencé a ver el Avatar, me sorprendió el hecho de que a la mayoría de la gente le agrado la idea de que Zuko y Katara terminaran juntos.

Pienso que la razón de este fenómeno se debe a que él es un príncipe, mientras que ella es una campesina; él es un poderoso maestro fuego y ella es una gran maestra agua; él se fortalece con él sol, ella con la luna; sus países han luchado en la guerra desde hace cien años; sus pueblos son enemigos; ellos son enemigos, los dos son opuestos en todo. Ella es una hermosa y dulce joven de 14 años y él es un valiente guerrero de 16 años, amargado por una horrible cicatriz que desfigura su rostro. Ella odia a los maestros fuego porque mataron a su madre y él es odiado por el mundo entero. Así que una relación entre ellos no puede existir… sería un amor imposible… y creo que es precisamente por esa razón, que la gente los idealiza como pareja romántica… porque su unión probaría que el amor, realmente puede florecer contra todos los pronósticos y triunfar a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

En realidad no sabemos si el romance entre Zuko y Katara es real o es una alucinación colectiva. En lo personal, creo que ellos terminaran juntos al final de la serie y a continuación enlisto todos los pequeños detalles que hacen parecer que entre elementos opuestos, como el fuego y el agua, si puede florecer el amor. Algunos los he observado yo, otros los he visto en internet y otros los hemos discutido con un grupo de amigos.

En el capitulo 1-2 "El regreso del avatar. Sokka le dice a Katara que van a rescatar a su novio Aang, pero Katara se molesta y grita que Aang no es su novio. En el capitulo 2-17 "El lago Laogai" cuando Toph le pregunta si Jet es su novio, Katara nuevamente se enoja y lo niega. Por otra parte, en el capitulo 2-15 "Historias de Ba Ba Sing Se" Cuando un mesero le pregunta a Zuko si él y su novia Jin son bien atendidos, Zuko se enfurece y grita con todas sus fuerzas que ella no es su novia. Sin embargo, en el capítulo 1-15 "Bato de la tribu del agua" cuando Jun sugiere que Katara es novia de Zuko vemos que ninguno de los dos protesta, ni corrigen, ni se molestan con el comentario.

En el capítulo 1-6 "prisionera":

1.- Al final del capítulo, Zuko encuentra el collar de Katara y sujetándolo con fuerza en su mano, contempla el atardecer. Algunos dicen que el atardecer se asocia con nostalgias, con amores o con recuerdos. El hecho de que Zuko admire el atardecer mientras sostiene el collar de Katara sugiere que esta pensando en ella, no como un enemigo, sino como algo más.

2.- La pregunta más importante aquí es ¿cómo supo Zuko que el collar era de Katara? Normalmente los hombres nunca se fijan en ese tipo de cosas (ni en peinados, ni en ropa, ni en joyería). Seguramente debió haber puesto mucha atención en ella para reconocer su collar.

En el capitulo 1-9 "El pergamino de los maestros agua" hay muchos detalles:

1.- Cuando Zuko atrapa a Katara, no le dice "te atrape" o le pregunta sobre el escondite de Aang. Lo primero que él le dice es: "yo te salvare de los piratas". Sabemos que Zuko esta obsesionado con encontrar al Avatar, pero lo primero que se le viene a la mente es la seguridad de Katara.

2.- Zuko siempre esta enojado o triste, pero cuando esta cerca de Katara lo vemos sonreír, en realidad es la primera vez que sonríe, en la serie. Es más, cuando Katara escapa en el barco de los piratas, Zuko ríe a carcajadas y es la única vez que esto sucede.

3.- Cuando Katara esta atada al árbol, Zuko se le acerca demasiado y suaviza su voz al hablar con ella. Definitivamente, él disfruta de este acercamiento.

4.- En este capítulo también vemos que Zuko saca el collar de Katara y se lo muestra. ¿Por qué él tendría que llevar a la mano, el collar de ella? él no sabía si la encontraría. La única explicación es que "todo el tiempo" Zuko lleva consigo el collar de Katara. Tal vez porque el collar pertenece a alguien que de veras le importa y por eso no quiere separarse de el. Es lo mismo que ocurre con la daga de perla que le obsequio su tío, y que sabemos que Zuko también lleva consigo todo el tiempo.

En el capítulo 1-13 "El espíritu azul":

1.- Vemos como Momo lleva una corona y la coloca en la cabeza de Katara, esta corona tiene dos dragones y como sabemos los dragones tienen un importante significado en la nación del fuego.

2.- En seguida, Sokka llama alteza a Katara. Tal vez es un indicio de que ella terminará como reina de la nación del fuego.

En el capítulo 1-14 "la Adivina":

1.- La tía Wu le dice a Katara que ella encontrará a un gran amor y que él es un poderoso maestro de los elementos (en inglés dice que es un poderoso "bender"). Así que eso deja fuera a Jet y solo podemos conjeturar que se trata de Zuko o de Aang; pero cuando la adivina lee el porvenir del avatar, ella no vio nada sobre el amor. Eso significa que el gran amor de Katara¡NO ES AANG!, si lo fuera, aparecería en su destino. Es cierto que al final le dice que él tiene el poder de cambiar su porvenir y que tal vez puede permanecer al lado de la mujer que ama, pero nunca le dice que se casara con ella.

2- Cuando Katara habla de su amor, espera que él sea alto (tal como Zuko), significa que nunca le había pasado por la mente que se tratara de Aang, hasta que Sokka menciona que Aang es un gran maestro de los elementos. En lo personal, pienso que Katara quiere mucho a Aang, pero de una forma maternal, no con la pasión que amaría al hombre que será su esposo.

En el capítulo 1-15 "Bato de la tribu del agua", también hay varios detalles:

Este capítulo se desarrolla justo después de que la adivina menciona que existe un gran amor para Katara.

En este capitulo Jun menciona, dos veces, que Katara es novia de Zuko, pero él nunca lo niega (que reacción tan diferente a cuando sugieren que Jin es su novia y lo niega tan furioso que arma un escándalo).

Jun toma el collar de Katara para que su bestia siga el rastro y vemos como Zuko se sorprende cuando le arrebatan el collar, pero no tarda mucho tiempo en recuperarlo y conservarlo en su muñeca. Tal vez porque no quería separarse de el.

Cuando la bestia entra al monasterio rompiendo la puerta (tendrán que verlo en cámara lenta para notarlo), vemos como Zuko voltea y sujeta con una mano a Katara para no dejarla caer. Zuko no se preocupa por nadie, pero en esta ocasión parece preocupado porque ella no se lastime.

Al final de la escena, Aang le entrega el collar a Katara y le dice "Zuko me pidió, que te lo entregará personalmente" y ella responde "!oh que dulce es Zuko!, le podrías dar un beso cuando lo veas" Por supuesto que los dos estaban bromeando, pero ¿Por qué referirse a Zuko, cuando pudieron decir cualquier otra cosa? Cabe señalar que hasta ese momento, no conocíamos el significado del collar, pero más adelante nos enteramos que se trata de un collar de compromiso y que el ser amado lo entrega a su novia en promesa de matrimonio ¿No es esto coincidencia?

En el capítulo 2-2 "La Cueva de los enamorados" hay varios puntos:

1.- Al inicio Aang se sonroja por estar cerca de Katara, en ese momento los nómadas llegan cantando "No te enamores de esa mujer, porque te romperá el corazón" ¿coincidencia o es un indicio de que Katara, no se quedará con Aang?

2.- Más adelante, se habla del gran amor que existió entre dos jóvenes, que se amaron a pesar de ser enemigos y de pertenecer a pueblos que vivían en guerra ¿Alguna semejanza con Zuko y Katara?

3.- Se hace referencia a que los enamorados se encontraban a solas en una caverna y esta caverna era iluminada por unos cristales que brillaban en la oscuridad. Esta caverna se parece mucho a la que vemos en el capitulo final "la encrucijada del destino", en donde Zuko y Katara también se quedan a solas.

En el capítulo 2-8 "la persecución"

1.- Cuando Toph pregunta ¿quien es Zuko? Sokka contesta "es un amargado con cola de caballo, que nos persigue por todo el mundo" Entonces vemos que la reacción de Katara es de enojo y reclama "¿Qué tiene de malo la cola de caballo? Tú tienes una" Parece que ella esta defiendo a Zuko ¿no creen?

2.- Cuando Toph y Katara se pelean, la niña llama "princesita" a Katara (en ingles la llama "reina de azúcar") ¿por qué la insistencia en asociar a Katara con la realeza?

2.- Más tarde, Iroh le dice a Toph: "no tiene nada malo dejar que la gente que te ama te ayude" y después, vemos que Zuko esta desesperado porque su tío Iroh esta herido, entonces Katara le dice "Zuko, yo puedo ayudar" Lamentablemente él se enfurece y los corre. Sin embargo, porque la referencia de la ayuda y el amor ¿tal vez porque Katara siente algo por Zuko?

En el capítulo 2-9 "trabajo amargo":

1.- Vemos que Iroh está enseñando a Zuko sobre los cuatro elementos y cuenta varios chistes, pero Zuko permanece serio e inalterable, hasta que su tío le explica que va a enseñarle una técnica que aprendió estudiando a los maestros agua. Entonces vemos como Zuko sonríe ligeramente mirando al vacío, como si recordara a alguien, tal vez a Katara.

2.- Más adelante, cuando Katara esta practicando con Aang, ella hace referencia a que el fuego es el opuesto del agua y que por lo tanto, el aire es el opuesto de la tierra. Me parece interesante que Katara mencionara esto, cuando Iroh estaba explicando que la energía esta por todas partes y que se divide en Ying y Yang. Además, el viejo general habla de la importancia de los cuatro elementos y que el balance entre ellos es importante para hacer que una persona se sienta más completa.

En el capitulo 2-15 "Historias de Ba Sin Se":

1.- cuando Jin besa a Zuko, vemos que él le devuelve el beso, pero se retira de inmediato y solo dice "es complicado" mientras se aleja. Tal vez porque él ama a otra mujer, que puede ser Katara o Mai (ya que en los avances del libro de fuego vemos que Zuko besa a Mai). Esto nos hace dudar de si en realidad el príncipe de la nación del fuego terminará enamorado de Katara o de la amiga de Azula, pero pienso que en la serie hay demasiados indicios que sugieren que a Zuko, realmente le gusta Katara (En cuanto a que Zuko besará a Mai en el libro del fuego, no puedo evitar pensar, que Mai va a morir tratando de salvar a Zuko y tal vez por eso la besa. No lo se. Tendremos que esperar para verlo).

En el capítulo 2-18 "El rey de la tierra"

1.- Zuko tiene mucha fiebre y le dice a su tío que tiene mucha sed. Aquí vemos como Zuko busca desesperadamente el agua. Tal vez solo sea el efecto de la fiebre o tal vez, de alguna manera, el agua le ayuda a sentirse mejor.

En el capitulo 2-20 "la encrucijada del destino" hay más detalles dignos de mención:

1.- A pesar del mal carácter que tiene Zuko, cuando Katara le grita y lo insulta, vemos que el no responde a la agresión, al contrario, se reprime y además, se porta muy dulce con ella.

2.- Hasta este punto queda claro que Zuko siente algo por Katara (en base a todos los puntos anteriores) pero ¿Qué hay de Katara? Porque hasta este momento, son pocos los indicios que muestren que ella siente algo por Zuko, sin embargo, aquí viene el momento más claro que muestra los sentimientos de Katara hacia el príncipe. Sabemos que a Katara le gusta mucho Jet, sin embargo, en el capítulo del Lago Laogai, vemos que Jet queda gravemente herido y ella tenía el agua de los oasis de los espíritus, pero en vez de curarlo, lo abandona (es cierto que llora y se queda triste, PERO LO DEJA). En cambio, cuando se queda a solas con Zuko, ella ofrece curar la cicatriz del príncipe con el agua que le dieron y dice "La estaba guardando para algo muy importante" ¿Qué podía ser más importante que salvarle la vida a un amigo? Sinceramente, iba a desperdiciar el agua en curar una cicatriz, sabiendo que cualquiera del equipo (el avatar, ella o su hermano) se van a enfrentar en una guerra que va a decidir el destino del mundo y que cualquiera podría morir o quedar gravemente herido ¡Por Dios¡En que rayos estaba pensando! Al parecer, ayudar a Zuko era más importante que todo lo demás. Esto es lo que me hace pensar, que tal vez Katara siente algo muy especial por el joven príncipe, aunque nunca antes lo había demostrado.

3.- Durante toda la serie Katara adopto el papel de madre del grupo y siempre se comporta seria, estable, protectora y fuerte, pero cuando se queda a solas con Zuko, vemos que se derrumba y empieza a llorar. ¿Qué la hizo comportarse así¿Por qué abrió su corazón y expreso sentimientos que llevaba guardados en los profundo de su ser, ante una persona que consideraba su enemigo? Tal vez, porque en el fondo, ella sintió la necesidad de ser consolada por alguien más fuerte, que la escuchara y la comprendiera.

4.- A pesar de los insultos de Katara, Zuko se muestra comprensivo con ella, le dice "¡Lo siento!… Eso es algo que tenemos en común" como si buscara un acercamiento hacia ella. Además, Zuko jamás habla de sus sentimientos con nadie, ni siquiera con su tío, pero lo hace con Katara.

5.- Cuando ella le dice a Zuko que cuando pensaba en un enemigo veía su rostro, Zuko se entristece y Katara se siente avergonzada y por eso ofrece curar la cicatriz del príncipe. Ese breve momento, en que ella coloca su mano en la cicatriz de Zuko, con una hermosa música de fondo, hace pensar que realmente existe algo entre ellos.

6.- Recuerden que en el capítulo "Historias de Ba Sing Se" Jin le pide a Zuko que cierre los ojos porque le tiene una sorpresa, cuando él obedece, ella lo besa. Cuando Katara ofrece curar la cicatriz del príncipe, vemos como él cierra los ojos ¿este sería un acto de sumisión y confianza total en Katara? O tal vez ¿el esperaba recibir algo más?

7.- Cuando Aang entra en la cueva y Katara corre a abrazarlo, vemos como Aang le lanza una mirada furiosa al príncipe (en toda la serie, jamás lo miró así, a pesar de ser enemigos) Aang vio a Katara con Jet y con Harú, pero jamás sintió celos de ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué fue lo que noto Aang de diferente esta vez, cuando vio a Zuko y Katara juntos?

8- Cuando Zuko y Katara se separan, vemos que realmente los dos sienten una tristeza muy grande, aunque los dos dudan, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada y solo se miran tristemente.

Es una lástima lo que ocurrió al final del libro de tierra y parece que tendremos que esperar para ver lo que sucede en el libro de fuego ¿Será posible que todos estos puntos sean indicios de que Katara se quedará con Zuko al final de la serie? O ¿será posible que Zuko se quede con Mai y que todos lo puntos que he mencionado solo sean coincidencias o ilusiones de algo que queremos ver y que en realidad no existe¿Ustedes que piensan?


	2. zutara si pero maiko no

Disclaimer: Los personajes del avatar no son mios y le pertenecen a Nickelodewn y a sus creadores

Aquí hay algunas razones por las que pienso que Maiko y Kataang no pueden ser y porque Tophang y Zutara aun pueden ocurrir al final de la serie.

**PORQUE EL MAIKO NO PUEDE SER**

Aunque en los primeros capítulos del libro de fuego parece que Zuko y Mai van a quedarse juntos, pienso que esto no sucederá y a continuación enlistó una serie de puntos que apoyan mi teoría.

En el capítulo 3-1. "El despertar" Vemos que Zuko está triste y preocupado por su regreso a casa y cuando Mai le pregunta si tiene frío, Zuko le habla de sus sentimientos, pero ella en vez de consolarlo contesta fríamente "sólo te pregunte si tenias frío, no te pedí que me contaras tu vida". (¡QUÉ CLASE DE TIPA ES ESTA!). Después de eso se besan, pero si se fijan bien, es ella la que lo besa pero él no se ve muy feliz. Realmente pienso que no existe un lazo de afecto, comprensión o cariño verdadero entre ambos. Ella es tan fría y parece que no le interesan los sentimientos de Zuko.

En el capítulo 3-2. "La venda" (algunos le dicen la banda)":

1.- Mai y Zuko están viendo el atardecer (sabemos que a Zuko le gustan mucho los atardeceres), pero ella dice "el color naranja es tan horrible" (¡Qué odiosa!), entonces Zuko sonríe y le dice "te ves hermosa cuando odias al mundo" y ella responde "pero a ti no te odio" y el contesta "yo tampoco te odio" (¡Qué dialogo tan "romántico"!). Si se fijan, sólo hablan de que no se odian, pero Zuko jamás dice que la ama. El joven príncipe podría decirle que la ama, pero todos sabemos que Zuko es muy mal mentiroso así que le dice la verdad, no la odia pero tampoco la ama.

2.- Zuko le dice a su tío "lo admito, tengo todo lo que siempre quise" (incluyendo una novia), "pero no es para nada como pensé que sería" Probablemente, se refiere al avatar pero también a Mai.

En el capítulo 3-05. "La playa" . Encontramos varios puntos:

1.- Zuko encuentra un caracol y se lo entrega a Mai, ella le dice que para qué puede querer eso, entonces el príncipe le dice "es lindo y a las chicas les gustan las cosas lindas" entonces ella contesta "sólo a las chicas tontas" (¡grrrrr! Ella no será tonta, pero si es detestable). Entonces él se enoja y lanza el caracol lejos. Aquí vemos como no congenian, no tienen los mismos intereses y aunque él intenta acercarse, ella es tan fria e insensible.

2.- Cuando están en la fiesta, los dos están aburridos. ¿Qué pareja de enamorados se aburriría si están juntos en una fiesta?. Nuevamente vemos que no existe una verdadera conexión entre ellos. Además, ella es se ve muy molesta y parece que Zuko estaba enfadado. Minutos más tarde insultan a Zuko y ella no hace nada para defenderlo.

3.- Aquí, Zuko se molesta porque un tipo está hablando con Mai y ella se enoja porque dice que Zuko siempre está enojado. Es cierto que Zuko tiene varios conflictos internos, pero que joven "realmente enamorado" está de mal humor. Sí Zuko siempre está enojado significa que en primer lugar no está enamorado de Mai y en segundo lugar el afecto que pueda sentir por ella no es suficiente para contrarrestar su ira.

4.- Cuando están discutiendo en la playa Zuko le reclama a Mai su frialdad y le dice que por un momento le gustaría que ella sintiera algo por alguien. En cambio Katara es muy expresiva y tal vez es eso lo que a Zuko le gusta de ella.

5.- ¿quién querría una novia que siempre está aburrida y quejándose por todo? Realmente me gustaría que Zuko se quedara con Katara, pero si esto no va a suceder, entonces que se quede con quien sea, menos con Mai.

En el capítulo 3-09 "Pesadillas y fantasías": 

Vemos que ahora es Mai quien busca un acercamiento con Zuko, pero ahora él es que la rechaza y se empieza a distanciar. Incluso ella trata de besarlo pero el príncipe se aparta. Espero que haya sido el comienzo del fin de su relación.

En el capítulo 3-11. "El día del sol negro, Parte 1"

Vemos que Zuko se despide y deja una carta para Mai. No sabemos qué dice la carta, pero espero que sea una despedida "para siempre".

**PORQUE EL KATAANG NO PUEDE SER**

Si bien, es cierto que en los primero capítulos del libro del fuego parece que Katara y Aang se van a quedar juntos, pienso que puede ser que no sea así.

El capítulo 3-02. "La venda":

Al principio fue muy decepcionante para mi porque es el capitulo en que se observa una posible romance entre Aang y Katara, ya que Katara parece celosa cuando ve que Aang baila con otra chica. Más tarde cuando volví a ver el capítulo me di cuenta que al principio Katara se disfraza de la madre de Aang. Es posible está doble situación (primero como madre y luego como compañera) signifique en el fondo que la relación entre ellos no es amorosa (al menos eso espero).

En el capítulo 3-07 "El fugitivo" 

Toph le dice a Katara que ella trata a todos (Aang, Toph y Sokka) como si fuera su madre. Entonces ella molesta le pregunta a Aang y vemos que lo trata como una madre que regaña a su hijo, no como una novia. Insisto en que Katara quiere mucho a Aang pero como amigos o solamente de una forma maternal.

En el capítulo 3-11. "El día del sol negro, Parte 1"

Vemos que finalmente Aang besa a Katara (ya había dos besos anteriores: uno en la caverna de los enamorados y otro cuando Aang sueña quela besa en el capitulo 3-9). Pero vemos que estos besos no son para nada romanticos y hay mucho más romance y ternura en el momento en que Zuko se queda a solas con Katara en Ba Sing Se, que en cualquiera de los besos de Aang con Katara.

**PORQUE PUEDE SER TOPHAANG**

En el capitulo 2-4 "El pantano". Todos ven visiones de personas que aman. Sokka vio a la princesa Yue y Katara vio a su madre, pero Aang vio a Toph. Más tarde él dice que su visión es de una persona que no conocía, pero el sabio le dice que el tiempo es una ilusión y probablemente es alguien que va a conocer. ¿Es posible que en realidad sea Toph el gran amor de Aang? Recuerden que el opuesto del aire es la tierra y los opuestos se atraen.

En el capítulo 2-6 "La bandida ciega": Sabemos que Toph es una niña muy fuerte, fisica y espiritualmente, pero cuando se despide de Aang es el único momento en que la vemos llorar. Además, vemos que ella deja a sus padres y su casa sólo por seguir a Aang para enseñarle fuego control.

En el capítulo 2-14 "Ciudad de muros y secretos" Vemos como Toph está muy triste de regresar a la ciudad al igual que Aang. Ellos realmente detestan la vida en la ciudad y son mucho más felices viviendo libremente (claro, Aang es nomada). En cambio a Katara le gusta más la vida en la ciudad y se adaptó muy rápido a sus comodidades. Todos sabemos que para Zuko su hogar es lo más importante, así que pienso que si Zuko termina como señor del Fuego, entonces Katara viviría con él. En cambio ni Toph ni Aang soportarían una vida en la ciudad.

En el capítulo 3-04. "El maestro de Sokka"

Hay un momento en que Toph dice que extraña a Sokka y Katara comenta que si lo extraña tanto debería casarse con él. Sabemos que a Toph le gusta Sokka, pero cuando Katara hace esta broma, no le hace gracia ni a Aang ni a Toph. Espero que muy en el fondo de su corazón a Aang le disguste la idea de que Toph se case con otro.

En el capítulo 3-06. "el avatar y el señor del fuego" Roku le dice a Aang que existen amistades tan fuertes que pueden trascender por vidas (no se porque pienso que está hablando de Zuko y Aang, pero esa es otra historia). Cuando Toph pregunta si eso es posible, vemos que Aang le da la mano a Toph, en lugar de a Katara. Estas escenas son las que nuevamente me hacen pensar que Toph y Aang ya se conocían en el pasado y que tal vez terminarán juntos (aunque hasta ahora parece que a Toph le gusta Sokka y no hay ninguna escena romantica con Aang).

En el capítulo 3-07 "La fugitiva" 

Podemos observar que Toph y Aang se entienden muy bien, ya que los dos disfrutan divertirse, de la libertad y en este capítulo los dos hacen trampas juntos. En cambio Katara parece relacionarse diferente con Aang. Incluso Toph le dice a Katara que ella no le gusta divertirse como al resto de ellos. Parece que en este capítulo la relación entre Toph y Aang es mejor que entre Aang y Katara.

**PORQUE EL ZUTARA AÚN PUEDE S****UCEDER**

Además de los puntos enlistados en el capitulo 1, están los siguientes:

En el capítulo 3-12. "El templo de aire del oeste". Hay que mencionar varios detalles:

1.- Cuando el grupo rechaza a Zuko, él se arrodilla ante ellos y les dice que si no lo aceptan como amigo, lo tomen como prisionero. Hay que señalar que esta es la segunda vez que Zuko se arrodilla ante Katara (la primera vez fue en las cavernas de Ba Sin Se) ¡Y valla que el príncipe es sumamente orgulloso!

2.- Aquí hay una reacción de Katara muy interesante. ¿Recuerdan lo que sucedió cuando Katara encontró a Jet en Ba Sing Se? Ella estaba furiosa y lo ataca lanzándole estacas de hielo (Si Jet no se hubiera defendido con sus espadas habría resultado herido) y ella termina congelandolo en la pared (es la segunda vez) todo sólo porque piensa que una vez peleo contra Aang. Ahora bien¿Qué pasa cuando Katara encuentra a Zuko? Ella sólo lo moja, y le dice que se valla. Pudo haberlo herido, incluso pudo matarlo, pero después de que Zuko los ha perseguido por todo el mundo y de que peleo contra ellos en Ba Sing Se y de que Aang casi muere por su causa solamente le dice que se aleje y que no quieren volver a verlo.

3.- Cuando Toph sugiere que Zuko puede ser el maestro de Aang todos protestan, especialmente Katara. Así que Toph le dice a su amiga "tal vez son tus sentimientos rotos lo que no te deja ver claramente" (al menos esto dice en la version en ingles que es la original). Esto sugiere que tal vez Katara efectivamente siente algo por Zuko, pero que el príncipe le rompió el corazón cuando los traicionó en las cavernas.

4.- Hay una observación interesante que encontré en internet en la página "devianart" (pueden buscarla en google, hay muchos dibujos, animaciones y comic de fans de todas la caricaturas). Si buscan "temple air wester" encontraran el dibujo que les digo. Son tres paneles, en el primero tenemos a Zuko a la izquierda y a Katara a la derecha, la escena es de el capitulo "el pergamino del agua" (libro agua) en donde la mirada de Zuko es de enojo y la de Katara es de sorpresa. En el segundo panel, aparece la escena de "la encrucijada del destino" (libro tierra). Aquí Zuko esta nuevamente a la izquierda y Katara a la derecha pero la expresión de los dos es la misma (una especie de cálida nostalgia o romance). Finalmente en el tercer panel de "el templo de aire de oeste" (libro fuego) aparecen lo dos en la misma posición, pero ahora Katara es la de la expresión furiosa y Zuko la observa sorprendido (justo la escena invertida de lo que vimos en el primer libro). La persona que hizo está observación sugiere que no es coincidencia que en cada libro exista una escena entre ellos y que probablemente significa que al final pueden quedarse juntos.

5.- Casi al final de este capitulo Zuko se queda solo en su habitación y en eso llega Katara. Necesitan poner mucha atención en esta escena o congelar la toma, pero cuando Katara entra la expresión de Zuko es de alegría, incluso medio sonríe cuando la ve. Parece que es mucho más feliz cuando ve a Katara. Con Mai nunca se vio tan feliz.

6.- Dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, y en este momento Katara odia fervientemente a Zuko (al menos eso aparenta, porque si lo odiara tanto lo hubiera atacado en cuanto lo vio).

7.- Katara amenaza a Zuko, diciendo que si nota cualquier traición o cualquier intento de lastimar a Aang y ella se encargará de terminar con el destino del príncipe para siempre. Curiosamente esta amenaza de muerte es lo más cercano a un posible Zutara en el futuro. Esta es la única vez que ella ha amenazado de muerte a alguien, parece que Zuko realmente la saca de sus casillas y eso que ella siempre es quien esta tratando de ayudar a todos y no darle la espalda a nadie.

8.- Zuko le critica a Mai que no tiene emociones y "definitivamente" Katara es mucho más emotiva. Cada vez que se han encontrado Katara ha demostrado un sin fin de emociones (miedo, sorpresa, enojo, tristeza y hasta amenazas) tal vez es eso lo que al príncipe le agrada de ella.

9.- Cuando ella lo amenaza vemos que Zuko se queda triste. No reacciona con violencia, ni con ira, solamente inclina su cabeza y parece que realmente le dolió que Katara lo despreciara.

Capítulo 3-13 "los maestros del control de fuego".

1.- En los capítulos anteriores Zuko dice que siempre está enojado y no sabe la razón, pero en este capítulo, Zuko perdió sus poderes y dice que piensa que se debe a que ya no siente más ira. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Mai, estuvo enojado y ahora que está cerca de Katara su furia desapareció ¿Será por qué ahora está haciendo lo correcto al enseñar al avatar o por qué está cerca de Katara?

2.- Parece que la furia del príncipe se desvanece en presencia de Katara. Vamos a hacer un repaso: En "el pergamino del agua" Katara insulta a Zuko y a él le divierte (porque sonríe). En "La encrucijada del destino" Katara nuevamente lo insulta y en vez de enojarse se porta muy tierno con ella, incluso se disculpa y expresa sus sentimientos. En "el templo del aire del Oeste" Katara le grita a Zuko y lo amenaza de muerte y el príncipe en vez de enojarse se queda triste. Finalmente en "los maestros del fuego control" Katara se burla de Zuko (porque perdió sus poderes) y lo vuelve a insultar diciendo que el príncipe no es tan bueno (en el control del fuego) como pensaba. A pesar de los insultos, Zuko nunca se ha enfadado con ella, ni le ha gritado. En cambio, cuando su hermana se burla, él le grita, cuando Mai le gritó en la playa, Zuko reaccionó con violencia y también le grita. Cuando Sokka empieza a molestar a Zuko el príncipe se enfurece y le grita. Incluso cuando Aang le pregunta sobre los dragones Zuko también le grita. Parece que Katara es la única persona que puede insultar a Zuko, sin que él se moleste con ella.

**Notas**

1.- Si no han visto los nuevos episodios, los pueden ver en la página "avatar en linea" (voten por la pareja de Zuko y Katara, que va perdiendo).

No sabemos qué sucederá en el futuro, pero pienso que existen razones para suponer que:

1.- a Zuko realmente le gusta mucho Katara

2.- Parece que Katara siente algo por Zuko pero no quiere demostrarlo porque se siente herida por la traición del príncipe.

3.- Aunque hay poca evidencia, pienso que Toph y Aang se conocieron en vidas pasadas y que pueden terminar juntos (sería muy bonito que los elementos opuestos se atraigan, además coinciden en edad y gustos).

Mis predicciones:

1.- Yo pienso que Mai va a dejar a Zuko o que va terminar muriendo por protegerlo.

2.- Pienso que por un mal entendido Katara va a atacar a Zuko y después se va arrepentir y de ahí surgirá el Zutara.

3.- Pienso que Zuko va a aprender a controlar la lava (que es fuego, piedra y se comporta como agua) debido a lo que comentó Iroh, sobre que Zuko tiene que aprender de los 4 elementos. También debido al cortometraje "la batalla de los elementos" (en donde Zuko está controlando la lava).

4.- pienso que el huevo dorado que encontró Zuko en "los maestros del fuego control" es el huevo de un dragón dorado y que le pertenecerá a Zuko.

En fin, tendremos que esperar para ver que sucede ¿ustedes que piensan? espero sus comentarios y sugerencias


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER. **

Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**MÁS PUNTOS A VAVOR DEL ZUTARA**

Aquí hay más razones por las que pienso que el Zutara puede ser. Este es un texto corto.

¿Han notado que el primer capítulo de cada libro está muy relacionado con lo que va a pasar en el capítulo final, pero con ligero cambios? Por ejemplo en el primer capítulo del libro agua 1-1 "el niño en el Iceberg" Iroh le dice a Zuko que necesita dormir porque un hombre necesita descanso, pero el príncipe lo ignora. Además, Aang, Sokka y Katara se encuentran por primera vez, pero al joven guerrero le desagrada un poco el avatar. Al final de este libro, en capítulo 1-20 Zuko le dice a su tío que está cansado y el tío termina diciéndole que descanse porque un hombre necesita descanso, entonces Zuko le hace caso. Además, Sokka, Aang y Katara se vuelven a encontrar pero esta vez se abrazan, porque ahora su unión es más fuerte.

En el primer capítulo del libro de tierra 2-1 "el estado avatar" Roku le advierte a Aagn que debe tener cuidado porque cuando entra en el estado avatar se vuelve más vulnerable y que si muere en ese estado la cadena se romperá y no volverá a reencarnar. Además, vemos que aparece Azula y la forma en que engaña a su hermano porque pretende atraparlo, pero Iroh es quien no confía en ella. También vemos que Zuko toma una decisión, corta su cola de caballo renunciando a su familia. En el capítulo final 2-20 "la encrucijada del destino" vemos como Aang es atacado en estado avatar y sus consecuencias. El capítulo termina demostrando el gran poder de Azula y la forma en que "otra ves" vuelve a engañar a Zuko. Además, Zuko tiene que tomar otra decisión, pero está vez le da la espalda a su tío.

Ahora bien, en el Capítulo 3-1. "El despertar"

Vemos que Katara está muy enojada con su padre. Incluso lo trata mal y con desprecio. Es hasta que ella habla con él y le dice que se siente enojada y herida porque los abandonó para irse a la guerra, cuando ella finalmente admite que lo quiere mucho. En este primer capítulo también vemos que la relación con Zuko y Mai no es muy buena. Recuerde que cuando ella le pregunta si tiene frío, él le habla de sus temores y ella responde "sólo te pregunte si tenias frío, no te pedí que me contaras tu vida".

Si el primer capítulo está relacionado con el último, pienso que aunque Katara está muy enojada con Zuko (tanto que lo amenazo de muerte) al final va a decir lo que siente en realidad, que se siente enojada, herida y traicionada pero que realmente lo ama (al menos eso espero. Sé que no es un fundamento muy sólido pero en fin).

Capítulo 3-10. "El día del sol negro"

Vemos que Aang finalmente besa a Katara (fue un beso muy feo, por cierto y nada romántico). Fue mucho más romántica y hermosa la escena en que Zuko y Katara se quedaron solos en las catacumbas (y eso que no se besaron), pero noté algo:

Fíjense bien que cuando Aang la besa, Katara se sorprende al principio, después cierra los ojos pero al final no se ve nada feliz. Es cierto que se sonroja, pero ella más bien se ve decepcionada y confundida. **Parece que el beso no le gustó para nada.**

**Otros comentarios los han escrito algunas personas por ejemplo:**

zutara4ever menciona:

En el capítulo "la adivina"

a) Aang le hizo un collar de flores a Katara pero cuando llegan a la ciudad ya no lo tiene (a lo mejor lo tiro).

b) Cuando Sokka sugiere que existe algo entre Katara y Aang, ella dice que sólo son amigos.  
c) Cuando la adivina le va a hablar a Katara de su gran amor, ella se emociona y dice "espero que sea alto" (Tal como Zuko). 

En el capítulo 2-20 "la encrucijada del desino" Katara y Zuko forman dos látigos y se empiezan a atacar. Hay un instante en que se forman dos corazones uno de agua (Katara) y uno de fuego (Zuko). ¿Tal vez eso signifique algo, no creen?

Azrael escribió: 

En "el templo del aire del oeste", después de pelear con el hombre combustión, cuando Zuko está esperando la aceptación de los chicos, suda frio cuando es el turno de Katara, pues sabe que él hirió sus sentimientos y que ella está muy enojada y resentida con él.

**¿Ustedes que piensan? **

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, por su participación y colaboraciones. En verdad sus comentarios me ayudan mucho y me hacen muy feliz. !MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! 


	4. la ultima esperanza

**DISCLAIMER. **

Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

****La última esperanza**

Después de analizar todos los puntos anteriores, insisto en que Zuko está enamorado de Katara pero ¡oh, oh!

Después de ver los episodios de "la roca hirviendo", mucho me temo que no habrá Zutara después de todo. ¡Lo cual es una verdadera lástima! Y es que sólo faltan 6 capítulos para que termine la serie, así que cada vez lo veo más difícil.

En realidad yo esperaba que Mai tratara de matar a Zuko en prisión, pero después de que ella arriesgó su vida por salvarlo, es difícil pensar en una ruptura entre ellos dos.

Aunque, cuando Zuko se queda a solas con Mai, en "la roca hirviendo 2" el príncipe no quería mirarla a los ojos. ¿Será porque se siente avergonzado por la carta que escribió? (que no lo creo), ó ¿porqué tiene miedo de confesarle que no la ama?

A pesar de todo, aún no pierdo totalmente la esperanza, ya que si bien, es cierto que Zuko dice que dejó a Mai porque no quería involucrarla, en la supuesta traición a su país, hay detalles que me hacen pensar que esto no es del todo cierto.

Por ejemplo: en el primer episodio de "la roca hirviendo 1", cuando Sokka le dice a Zuko: "OK me descubriste, ¿ya estás feliz?" Zuko le responde: "yo nunca estoy feliz"; sin embargo, al final del capítulo de "la roca hirviendo 2" cuando Hadoka abraza a Sokka y a Katara, vemos que Zuko está sonriendo y se ve bastante feliz. Seguramente porque Katara logró reunirse con su padre y él ayudo a lograrlo.

Pienso que Zuko está enamorado de Katara, pero él no quiere decirlo ó probablemente ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta (conscientemente) de lo que siente por ella, pero con Mai no consiguió dejar de sentir irá, en cambio con Katara se ve mucho más feliz.

Recuerden, al inicio en "la roca hirviendo 1" Zuko les prepara té a sus compañeros y hasta intenta contar un chiste, muy mal por cierto, de manera que Katara hace un comentario burlesco, pero en vez de que Zuko se enoje, lo vemos sonreír. Insisto, no importa qué cosa haga Katara, Zuko jamás se enoja con ella.

Además, Al final de "la roca hirviendo 1" cuando Sokka decide fugarse sin averiguar si su padre viene en camino, es Zuko el que insiste en que se queden. Me pregunto si es que Zuko estaba realmente interesado en que Sokka encontrara a su padre (que lo dudo), o en realidad estaba pensando en salvar a Hadoka por Katara. No lo sé.

Sólo podemos esperar para ver qué sucede, pero hay algunos puntos muy desconcertantes. Por ejemplo, en una entrevista que le hicieron a Dimartino (uno de los creadores del avatar) dijo que en el episodio del pergamino del agua mucha gente pensó que Zuko y Katara podían quedarse juntos al final, pero que en realidad no había nada ahí y que la gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver. Este comentario me dejo muy intrigada, porque no sé si en realidad no hay nada entre ellos o sólo lo dijo para que el final sea más sorpresivo.

Otro punto que me desconsoló fue una imagen que presentaron en la convención de comics en USA, en donde se ven imágenes (los bocetos, en realidad) de Aang como un joven y a Katara con él. También se ven imágenes de Zuko como señor del fuego y a Mai a su lado, con un niño pequeño. Después aparece un letrero que dice "es broma", pero nuevamente no sé qué pensar (estas imágenes las podrán encontrar en Youtube). ¿Habrá sido en realidad una broma y es un indicio de que Zuko se quedará con Katara? O ¿habrán sido imágenes reales y Zuko se quedará con Mai, al final de la serie? Es difícil saberlo.

Por otro lado, en los avances de la parte final de la serie, vemos a Zuko y a Katara peleando juntos y se dan un abrazo muy emotivo (aunque sinceramente me suena a despedida). También vemos a Katara rechazando un beso de Aang. Así que es difícil saber lo que pasará en el futuro.

Hace algunos años, cuando vi la serie de Robotech, yo quería que Rick Hunter, se quedara con la comandante Lisa (que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él), pero el muy tonto estaba que babeaba por la actriz Min Mai. Todo parecía indicar que se iba a quedar con Min Mai, pero en el último capítulo, Lisa le confiesa que lo ama y en un ataque de los enemigos, él se da cuenta que es a Lisa a quien realmente ama y ellos dos se quedan juntos, al final. Realmente espero que algo así suceda en el avatar.

Mi última esperanza, es que a pesar de todo, Zuko se quede con Katara, porque recuerden que la adivina le dijo a Katara que había un gran amor para ella y en cambio, le dijo a Aang que no había visto ningún romance en su futuro. Probablemente, porque no se estaba refiriendo a Aang.

En fin, sólo nos queda esperar ¿Ustedes que piensan?


	5. Decepcion

PELIGRO:

SI NO QUIERES ENTERARTE DEL FINAL DE LA SERIE NO LEAS ESTE CAPITULO

* * *

¡¡NOOOOOOO!!

¡Decepción total!

En la página "avatar en línea" (lo pueden localizar con cualquier buscador) aparecieron los spoilers del final de la serie y ¡oh no!

Lo que tanto temía parece que es verdad. Dicen que está confirmado el Katang y el Maiko. (gracias a BAKA-ANGEL por la observación).

¡Nooooo! Con Mai, no. Ella es el peor personaje de la serie, es fría, insensible, odia a todo el mundo, es mala, no es bonita y siempre está de malas. Zuko se merece a alguien más tierna y comprensiva. Si no se iba a quedar con Katara que se case con cualquier otra, con Song, con Sukki, con Tai Le, con Toph, hasta con Aang (en el peor de los casos, pero lo prefiero), o que de plano mejor se muera, pero que no se quede con Mai. ¡Es una pareja realmente horrible!

Lamento mucho si este correo es fuerte, pero es que estoy enojada, indignada, frustrada, en fin, estoy que me lleva la….

Después de dos años de ver la serie y de imaginar un final Zutara, los productores salen con ese final. ¡que horror! Y es que Aang es un niño, para nada hace pareja con Katara, en fin. Tenía que desquitar mi coraje.

Todas las Zutaras deberíamos de protestar con los productores, yo sé que no nos harán caso, pero al menos nos desahogaremos y expresaremos nuestra decepción.

En fin, ya ni llorar es bueno:

¡bua, bua, bua!

¡qué lástima! Si no borran este fic seguiremos en contacto.


	6. libro fuego

**Libro fuego.**

Sí, ya sé que al final no hubo Zutara y que finalmente Katara se quedo con Aang, pero después de analizar el libro del fuego, insisto en que Zuko ama a Katara y una de dos: o la quiere pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo o ni siquiera él mismo se ha dado cuenta de lo que en realidad siente por ella y aquí están las observaciones que sustentan mi afirmación.

**En "La Roca hirviente"** parte 1, Zuko les prepara té a sus compañeros y hasta intenta contar un chiste, muy mal por cierto, de manera que Katara hace un comentario burlesco, pero en vez de que Zuko se enoje, lo vemos sonreír. Insisto, no importa qué cosa haga Katara, Zuko jamás se enoja con ella.

Después cuando Sokka le dice a Zuko: "OK me descubriste, ¿ya estás feliz?" Zuko le responde: "yo nunca estoy feliz"; sin embargo, al final del capítulo de "la roca hirviendo 2" cuando Hakoda abraza a Sokka y a Katara, vemos que Zuko está sonriendo y se ve bastante feliz. Seguramente porque Katara logró reunirse con su padre y él ayudo a lograrlo.

**En el capítulo "los invasores del sur"** Vemos que unas rocas van a aplastar a Katara, pero Zuko la salva como un héroe. Después, les dice que se alejen y que él distraerá a los atacantes. Vemos que no le importa arriesgar su vida por sus amigos (o por Katara).

Más adelante, Zuko no puede ocultar su tristeza por el rechazo de Katara y cuando va con Sokka le dice: "Tu hermana me odia y no sé por qué me importa tanto lo que piense de mi".

Después, vimos que el príncipe permaneció afuera de la tienda de Katara durante toda la noche. No le importó interrumpir a Sokka, pero a Katara no la quiso despertar y estaba tan preocupado por contentarse con ella que se quedó velando hasta el día siguiente. De hecho fue lo mimo que hizo con su tío (se quedo esperando toda la noche hasta que despertara) y sabemos lo que Zuko quiere a Iroh.

En todo el capítulo de los invasores del sur vemos a Zuko apoyando a Katara para que encuentre al asesino de su madre y siempre está del lado de ella, a pesar de las objeciones de Sokka y Aang. Sus acciones hablan por sí mismas, él busca ayudarla porque se preocupa por ella.

Al final, Katara abraza a Zuko. Es un instante muy tierno pero parece algo más que un simple perdón.

**En los actores de la isla Ember. **Aang y Zuko quieren sentarse al lado de Katara y a pesar de la insistencia del avatar, Zuko no cede y se niega a dejar su lugar. Tal pareciera que realmente quiere quedarse junto a ella.

Después, cuando ven la escena de Ba Sing Se, en donde los actores actúan como Zuko y Katara diciendo que se aman, aparentemente Zuko y Katara se apartan, pero se fijaron en su reacción. No es enfado, ni siquiera sorpresa. En las otras escenas, todos protestan porque no están de acuerdo con lo que aparece en la obra, pero aquí los dos se quedaron callados (será que ya habían pensado seriamente en eso). Ellos simplemente se apartan, más que nada como si quisieran que los demás no se dieran cuenta, pero aquí viene lo importante:

1.- Después de esa escena, Aang habla con Katara e intenta besarla, pero ella se aparta (es la primera vez que se aleja de Aang) incluso se va molesta porque dice que está confundida. ¿Confundida por qué? Será que realmente siente algo por Zuko y esa es la causa de su confusión.

2.- Después, todo el grupo está molestó por la forma en que los actores han contado sus vidas y los vemos molestos, reclamando la forma en que los representaron, pero nunca escuché que Zuko o Katara se quejaran porque en la obra los representaron como pareja de enamorados.

3.- Al regresar a la obra, por qué Zuko y Katara se volvieron a sentar juntos.

**En el cometa de Sozin.**

1.- Repasemos, Zuko jamás se enoja con Katara (a pesar de que ella lo ha tratado mal a veces, y con el genio que Zuko tiene) y lo vemos comprensivo con ella, todo el tiempo. En los guerreros del sur va a buscar a Sokka para que le cuente la historia de cómo Katara perdió a su madre y pasa varios días ayudándola a rastrear al asesino.

Algunos dirán que Zuko es amable con Katara porque es mujer y que él nunca le grita a las mujeres, pero eso no es cierto. Le ha gritado a Azula (quién no), a Mai, a Tai Lee y a Jun y en el cometa de Sozin (parte 1), cuando Toph insiste en ir con él, vemos que ella le está contando su vida, pero él la ignora, hasta que de plano le dice que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer (y que no tenían cosas más importantes que hacer cuando fueron a buscar al asesino de la madre de Katara). Es decir, Zuko pasó toda una noche (oyendo a Sokka y esperando a Katara) y luego varios días en busca del asesino, pero no tuvo tiempo para escuchar a Toph una hora, ¿no es esto indicio de lo mucho que Zuko se preocupa por Katara?, o ¿alguna vez en toda la serie vieron a Zuko preocuparse de esa manera por alguien más?

2.- Cuando Zuko va a ver a su tío Iroh y no se atreve a entrar en la tienda, vemos que Katara lo ánima (es una escena muy tierna). Vemos también que Zuko no se atreve a despertar a su tío y prefiere quedarse despierto toda la noche, igual que con Katara, ¿será porque ella también significa mucho para él?

3.- Cuando Zuko y Katara llegaron a enfrentar a Azula, Katara insiste en que los dos deben luchar juntos, pero Zuko le responde que no, porque esta vez su hermana está realmente extraviada y no quiere que lastimen a Katara.

4.- Me parece que la escena más hermosa y linda de toda la serie fue cuando Azula le dispara el relámpago a Katara y vemos la cara de angustia del príncipe y como corre para interponerse en su camino. Esto nos confirma que Zuko la ama tanto que está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella ¿Por qué Katara no se da cuenta?, Después, a pesar de estar gravemente herido intenta levantarse para ayudar a Katara.

Tal vez algunos dirán que Katara era una amiga y que Zuko hubiera dado su vida por salvar a una amiga, pero recuerden el escape de la roca hirviente. Mai le salva la vida a Zuko y a los demás, al ayudarlos a escapar de la prisión, pero el resultado es que Mai termina como prisionera de Azula, y Zuko no hace nada por rescatarla, a pesar de que es su novia. ¡Se dan cuenta!, Zuko fue a la prisión a rescatar al padre de Katara, pero no se tomó la molestia por rescatar a su propia novia.

5.- Cuando Zuko ya está en el palacio vemos que Mai aparece y Zuko se sorprende y se alegra (supuestamente) de que esté bien, pero resulta que fue el tío de Mai el que la liberó, Zuko ni se tomó la molestia. Si de verdad le interesara Mai, hubiera corrido por ella. Después vemos que Mai amenaza a Zuko y le dice que si vuelve a dejarla se va a arrepentir. ¿Notaron la reacción de Zuko? Hace un gesto que más parece una sonrisa nerviosa que otra cosa.

6.- En la escena final, ¿Por qué, repentinamente, Katara decidió aceptar a Aang?, ¿Será acaso, porque se enteró de la novia de Zuko? Tal vez su confusión con Aang, se debía a sus sentimientos por Zuko, pero al verlo con Mai se decidió por Aang. No lo sé y supongo que nunca lo sabremos, pero es bueno soñar. ¿Ustedes que piensan?


End file.
